sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder the Hedgehog
"Am I a hedgehog? A spirit? A monster? Nah, I'm all of the above." Thundertonian Ryile Hedgehog, or Thunder for short, is a spirit created by heaven's gods. His strength, speed, power, and intelligence are of an unknown origin and unbelievable levels thanks to this. He is also said to be a legendary spirit monk in mobian form known as Yang. Origins Thunder was created many years ago alongside Cyanide and Donovan, his siblings. He and Cyanide were created while Donovan was naturally born. He first had the form of a humanoid monk-like warrior wolf with nine strong tails, but when he escaped to Mobius, he started taking the appearance of a white hedgehog. Since then, he learned to adapt to how Mobians live normal lives, and try to live among them. Present Time Thunder had regained all his memories, mastered his powers, and is a hero to those in need. He holds a stable relationship with Hailey. Some fights, but overall, peaceful and relaxing. Attire Thunder wears inhibitor rings on his gloves and yellow speed skate boots. He chose this attire because well, lot's of others don't tend to wear clothes, like Sonic and Shadow, so why not? Personality Thunder has a wild yet caring and gentle personality. He holds the loyalty of a wolf, and will always show kindness to friends and innocent people. Techniques/Abilities Zeus Cannon: Thunder can extract energy from Heaven and fire an energy wave that's bigger than a planet. Beast's Rage: This sends Thunder into a crazed and angered state when he becomes very upset or becomes under stress. He becomes more powerful but it's harder for him to keep himself under control. Spirit's Instinct: He can immediately make quick decisions through his instinct, and decide on the best course of action. Energy Arms: ''Thunder has the strange ability to spawn arms made of solid energy which can vary in size. '''Elements/Energy Types' Light Thanks to his spirit inheritance, Thunder has a Light element. This means he can summon anything made of light. Swords, rods, orbs, and even clones. Storm This is the element Thunder was naturally born with. He can throw hurricanes, thunderstorms, tornadoes, and lightning strikes from the sky. This is usually mistakened for a Lightning Element. Master Emerald Chaos Energy This fuels his life-force, but the reserves make it useful for combat. He has a bond with the Master Emerald, which gives him Chaos powers and a talent in sensory Strengths Strength His strength level is known to be very titan-like, which means he can bend metal with simple ease. He keeps this strength suppressed unless a situation occurs. Speed He is capable of moving at blinding speeds and can increase it by turning into a mass of light. Endurance His endurance allows him to be capable of taking a nuclear explosion to his face or being covered in lava or sulfuric acid. Intelligence While this becomes useless when he goes into a state of rage or becoming wild, Thunder is capable of quick analysis by observing his opponent's moves in battle, and taking them into battle strategies. Weaknesses Partial Stupidity Thunder's smart, but he dosen't tend to think in battle when he goes wild. Heat His fur coat is thick, which means he's okay in cold conditions, but when temperature exceeds 300 degrees, he is weak from exhaustion. Yin Curse Mark The black marks on Thunder's quills, dreadlocks, tail, arms, and legs are not ordinary marks, they are actually curse marks that have been with Thunder since he was created. It tends to unleash itself when unexpected, and causes severe insanity and evil. Darkness Attacks Being an incarnate of light, Thunder is vunerable to attacks powered by darkness.. Drainage of Chaos Energy This is a very life-threatening weakness that can kill Thunder easily if enough is taken. Weapons Thunder is an expert in the arts of swords. It is currently unknown where he was trained. Relationships Joshua Sentrium Burns (Owned by Joshua the Hedgehog) - Friend At one point Thunder had met Joshua in-between the events of Invasion of the Black Arms and Phantom Investigations. He shares a strong bond with him and the two even have a history. Jayden Sarah Burns (Owned by Joshua the Hedgehog) - Best Friend Along with meeting her brother, Thunder met Jayden at some point between the two events mentioned earlier. He shares a stronger bond with her than with Joshua and Marilyn, though this is generally because of Jayden's overall friendly nature. Marilyn Bagley Regis (Owned by Joshua the Hedgehog) - Friend Meeting both her boyfriend and friend, Thunder would of course also meet Marilyn at one point between the two events. He shares the same bond and history that he has with Joshua. Hailey the Fennec (Owned by Joshua the Hedgehog) - Fiancee During a crisis with an unknown force corrupting Mobians, Thunder met Hailey and saved her. The two got to know eachother after and eventually fell in love with one another. Vul (Owned by Ztarhaven) - Friends When Thunder first met Vul, he was very skeptical of how Vul acted like a small child. Overtime, however, he grew to understand Vul and actually started getting along with the cosmic being. Quotes ''"I appreciate your concern about my safety." ''When an ally/friend tries to help him. ''"There are too many girls to choose from. It's tough to make a choice." ''When he was asked about having any crushes. ''"Sometimes I am my true enemy..." ''When looking into himself. "Never.....EVER.......call my friends worthless....." When an enemy calls his allies scum or weak. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs